


Photography, Mika, Harajuku, and Me

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika takes out Ibuki on a date in Harajuku. Fluff and happiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photography, Mika, Harajuku, and Me

**Author's Note:**

> OK HONESTLY MIKA AND IBUKI WOULD MAKE GREAT GIRLFRIENDS BECAUSE MIKA IS HAPPY AND OPEN AND IBUKI IS MORE DOWN TO EARTH AND THEIR INTERACTIONS ARE SO CUTE IN THE GENERAL STORY THEY ARE MY FAVORITES I AM SO HAPPY
> 
> I do not own street fighter.

"Hey, let's go take a picture here!" 

Ibuki smiled as Mika tugged her all along the Harajuku district, taking picture after picture, doing pose after pose. Harajuku's often odd fashion styles weren't really her thing, but if it were to make her girlfriend happy, she didn't really mind.

As long as she wasn't photographed here, it'd all be a breeze.

Mika giggled, making a rather energetic peace sign along with some similarly obnoxiously-pastel wearing teens and young adults, similarly posing in a rather silly way. Ibuki snapped a couple of photos with her phone, being careful to take pictures of Mika and the crowd of pastel wearing people. 

Ibuki's cell vibrated multiple times; after all, she had to send the best pictures she took to Sarai.

Sarai had sent her a message, too: it read, "OMG, so kyuute!!! U have 2 show me moar!!!" Numerous emojis littered her text, showing her awe over the photo.

"K, Sarai," Ibuki texted back, "when Im a reporter ill totes show u more stuff like this （ゝ。∂）"

She switched off her phone and smiled at Mika in awe. "How could you be so confident?" She said to herself, smiling at her wistfully. Of course, even when they first met, she had always been confident: heck, Mika was obnoxiously confident sometimes, Ibuki thought. 

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a distinctively loud voice.   
"IBUKIIIIIII! MY ONE, TRUE LOVE!"

Of course, the loud voice was Mika. She ran over to Ibuki, finished from her photos, and had jumped, trying to lock Ibuki into a bear hug. Unfortunately for her, Mika tripped. 

"Ibuuuuukiiiiii," Mika laughed, rubbing her bleeding nose, "I fell on the ground!" 

"That isn't really something to be proud of, Mika." Ibuki looked over at her, in awe of how she was still smiling with an obvious injury.

"Yeah, I know," she said, smiling. "But the fact I stood up shows I have Muscle Spirit!" Her eyes shine happily as she began to babble on about the weird concept that Zangief had taught her. She used to find it irritating, but now, it just cheers her up. 

She holds Mika's hand as she talks excitedly about wresting, Muscle Spirit, and determination. Ibuki smiled. 

"You know, Mika, I really love you."  
And Mika, as happy as can be, hugged her around her neck, and, as she laughed, said, "You're the best girlfriend in the world!"


End file.
